Ave Fenix Terra
by La Kalaka
Summary: Entrenamiento para caballero, esta vez Ikky tendrá bajo su tutela al quien quizas sea la nueva heredera de Fenix.
1. Default Chapter

  
  


**:: AVE FENIX TERRA ::**

  
  
  
_10:00 de la Noche   
Puerto de Veracruz, México.   
  
  
_

- Buf! 

Suspiro y me tumbo en la suave arena, ha sido un día pesado y apenas puedo creer que haya sobrevivido a este endemoniado maratón, y pensar que apenas es el comienzo. Resulta increíble el giro que le puede dar alguien a su vida con una simple decisión. 

Siento como mi cabeza se desentume poco a poco y abro los ojos, regalándome la vista de un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, cuanta belleza y cuanta paz, pienso, esta tan tranquilo que puedo oir los latidos acompasados de mi corazón y el suave murmullo de las olas del mar. 

Y pienso en "eso", hasta ayer había sido una hija de familia cualquiera, con una aburrida vida normal, cursando una carrera que detestaba, harta de todo y de todos, hasta de mi misma, luego en un lapsus de franca insensatez había abandonado esa vida y escapado sin destino alguno, en busca de aquello que le diera un sentido a mi existencia. 

En estos momentos debía estar en mi casa, cenando tranquilamente lo que mi madre hubiera hecho, viviendo cómodamente como hasta entonces, sin ninguna otra preocupación que no fueran mis estudios, y ahora... ahora me hallaba en una tranquila playa a kilometros de ese hogar, apenas habiendo comido algo y con muchas dudas y cosas de las cuales preocuparme de ahora en adelante, filosofando y haciendo un laaargo recuento de mi vida, "bienvenida al mundo real"... y reí para mis adentros ante lo absurdo del caso. 

- Sihaya... - el nombre de mi mejor amiga había llegado repentinamente. 

Que pena, me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí conmigo, habríamos pasado un momento genial y no me sentiría tan sola, pero Sihaya si tenia razones que justificaban su vida y un admirable espíritu de lucha que siempre le había envidiado. Un espíritu del que había carecido, y no pude evitar sentir miedo, quizás había un espíritu aventurero latiendo dentro de mí, pero ¿un espiritu de lucha, y si regresaba? 

- ¡Nunca! 

Pasaron minutos, quizas horas, esa idea dándome vueltas y negándose a ir, "una razón que le diera sentido a mi vida", ¿donde?, mis ojos terminaron escudriñando el cielo, como si ahí estuviera lo que buscaba y de nuevo, la vida dando sorpresas... 

Como una señal divina, cruzó el cielo rauda, era lo más bello que había visto, una estrella de fuego de larga cauda, sin darme cuenta me había incorporado para poder seguirla con la vista y sentí como mi corazón se aligeraba de repente, después esa descarga que literalmente recorriera todo mi cuerpo al comprender su significado... 

- ¡Corre! 

No supe de donde salió esa voz pero sin dudarlo me levanté y fui tras ella, ni siquiera pensé en lo ilógico o ridículo del asunto, mi meta era alcanzar aquella estrella fuera como fuera. Mi cuerpo se había vuelto repentinamente ligero, como si fuera el aire. 

Y corri, con todas mis fuerzas, como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, dispuesta a no dejarla escapar, no después de haberla buscado durante tanto tiempo. 

- "Mi razón" - eso era. 

Y seguí corriendo, sin apartar la vista de ella, poco a poco descendía hasta caer entre un grupo enormes rocas en la parte mas lejana de la playa. 

- ¡Aguanta! 

Acortaba la distancia corriendo y evadiendo rocas con una agilidad que nunca había tenido. Hasta encontrarla como una hoguera en medio de aquellas piedras. 

Y haciendo el ultimo esfuerzo brinqué el ultimo tramo, aterrizando a pocos pasos de ella, mis pulmones listos a estallar, sudando a mares y preguntándome ¡¿cómo rediablos había hecho eso?!. 

- Saludos Hija de Terra. - se dejó oir aquella voz profunda y serena. 

Y mis ojos se abrieron todo lo grande que eran al ver quien me hablaba. 

- Un Fénix -apenas logré murmurar con una mezcla de asombro y miedo corriendome por todo el cuerpo. 

No podía creer lo que ocurría, esto era sobrenatural, me hallaba frente a un criatura que se suponía solo existía en las Leyendas y cuya belleza y porte no se podían describir, tan solo admirar y respetar. La mítica criatura clavó sus ojos en mí y ya no pude apartar la vista de aquellas hogueras que tenía por ojos. 

- ¿Piensas que estas aquí por tu propia voluntad o por aquello que llaman casualidad, Enya? 

- No. 

No lo era, al mirar en sus ojos me di cuenta de que no lo era, y entonces todo se aclaró para mí. 

- ¿Tú me llamasteis, verdad? 

- Así es, he venido por ti. 

De pie ante ella deje de tener miedo y pude sentir por primera vez la alegría de haber encontrado lo que tanto había buscado. 

- ¿Lista? 

- Sí. 

- Entonces que Así sea... 

Y se abalanzó sobre mí rodeándome y empezando a girar cada vez mas y más rápido hasta cubrirme por completo. Sentí como mis pies dejaban de tocar el suelo y mi cuerpo empezaba flotar, pero no había temor, no tenía nada que temer y dejé que me mostrara todo lo que debía saber. 

Entre aquella marea de viento y fuego, las visiones empezaron a correr ante mis ojos, sin que mostrara perturbación alguna, al fin y al cabo eso me era familiar, bastaba recordar los meses anteriores de mi vida aquejada por ellas, a cada instante en cualquier momento sin mediar causa alguna me atrapaban y me mostraban cosas inauditas. 

Caballeros enfundados en extrañas armaduras.... cruentas batallas, primero en un coliseo, luego en un santuario griego, pasando por lugares del Norte de Europa y finalizando en el mar, eran guerras crueles y sangrientas, que me hacían llenarme de temor y a la vez despertaban en mí un intenso deseo por combatir. 

De todos ellos 5 sobresalían, 5 que peleaban por un mundo, este mundo y que en el camino sufrieron tanto como sus vencidos, 5 seres cuya union era tan fuerte como ninguna otra, 5 que a base de sangre y lagrimas se forjaron asi mismos y de entre todos "Él", un caballero fuerte como ningun otro, en sus ojos podía percibir su gran espíritu, indómito y libre que ni siquiera una diosa había podido controlar, presencie todas sus batallas y conocí sus sufrimientos. 

- Ikki... 

- Guerrera de la Inmortalidad y El Fuego. Lo que has visto lo conoces. 

- Si, ¿tu fuistes quien me dio estas visiones? 

- Visiones no, conocimientos que te son necesarios. Ahora observa esto. 

Death Queen Island, o lo que quedaba de ella, hundida para siempre en las profundidades del Pacífico. 

- He ahí tu armadura... 

- ¿Mi armadura?. 

- El Fenix Ankoku, sin saberlo en su interior guardaba a la segunda Armadura. 

Mediante las visiones supe la existencia de la segunda armadura, pero aun quedaba otra pregunta. 

- Dos armaduras, ¿cómo pueden haber dos con una sola constelación? 

- He ahí el error, mira. 

La imagen cambio, ahora en medio del espacio distinguía la constelación de Fenix con sus 116 estrellas sobresaliendo por encima de todas Ankaa, la estrella más grande. 

- Hela ahí brillante y poderosa, la Constelación de Fénix y su estrella mayor Ankaa, como sabes, su constelación esta formada por 116 estrellas las cuales forman su cuerpo, pero... 

- ¿Pero que? 

- Estas estrellas son distintas del resto de las 88 constelaciones, a diferencia de los demás, al caballero de Fénix solo lo conforman 115 estrellas, poseedoras de un gran y extraño poder tan grande que le han concedido su capacidad de volver de la Muerte. 

- ¿Y porque no las 116? 

- Eso es debido a que Ankaa, la mas grande tiene el poder equivalente de otras 115 estrellas. Es demasiado para él, su cuerpo no resistiría liberar la energía de 230 estrellas a su máximo nivel. 

- Ya veo, a esa estrella la represento. 

- Igual que ocurre con Ursa Major ¿Recuerdas? 

Como no recordarlo, 7 dioses guerreros protegidos por una estrella. 

- El en realidad no ha liberado todo su poder, lo que has visto tu no es su verdadera capacidad, solo parte de ella y es tan grande que necesita ha alguien más. Y he ahí tu misión. 

- Escucho. 

- En este caso la constelación de Fenix se forma de dos partes, Ankaa y las 115 estrellas, unidas en perfecta armonía. Por lo tanto hay dos armaduras, una representando a las 115 y la otra de Ankaa, esperando para lograr una sincronización perfecta y por ende la liberación de su máximo poder. 

- Y que pinto yo en esto. 

- Para lograr lo anterior se necesita una Dualidad y a un guerrero proveniente de tus tierras, tu sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no es así?. 

- Si, desde tiempos inmemoriales y antes de la llegada de los Españoles la dualidad fue algo que formó parte de la vida de nuestros antepasados, desde el Popol Vuh que habló de las parejas creadoras, teníamos a Ometeolt nuestro Dios dual, la dualidad regía nuestras vidas y estaba en todas partes, era el día y la noche, la vida y la muerte, el bien y el mal. 

- Así es, no se ha errado al escogerte, entiendes bien . 

- ¿Y que dualidad formaré yo? 

- Cielo y Tierra, el proveniente del fuego de las estrellas, tu proveniente del corazón ardiente de la tierra. 

- Pero cómo, mi signo es Libra y por lo tanto mi elemento es Aire, no Tierra. 

- ¿Te extraña, acaso la lógica es infalible? La lógica no tiene toda la verdad, este mundo no siempre tiene explicación, tienes las características necesarias, porque Libra es equilibrio y y ¿que hace el aire al fuego? 

- Aumenta su poder... 

- Exactamente, tu no solo canalizarás a Ankaa, también liberaras el poder del Fenix Ikki en toda su magnitud, cuando llegues ante él, lo verás. 

- Será un gran Honor. 

Mas cosas me fueron mostradas, mi deber, las razones, lo que debía hacer para controlar todo lo que me sería dado. - ¿Aceptas el poder de este cosmos que se te dá? 

- Lo acepto. 

- Bien, que sea como has dicho. 

La vi formarse en un Fénix y lanzarse hacia mi con toda su fuerza sin siquiera darme tiempo a reaccionar, abrazándose a mi y penetrando a mi cuerpo, dejándome sentir el sorprendente poder de un cosmos en toda su magnitud. 

De ahí, una inmensa calma y el vacío.   
  
  
  
  


**Al otro lado del Atlántico. **   
  
_6:00 de la mañana   
Cabo Sunión   
Grecia  
  
_

El viento marino le agitaba el cabello, ya tenía rato de estar ahí contemplado el amanecer, hacía días que Morfeo no era benévolo con él y pensó que sería mejor una caminata, que dar de vueltas inútilmente en la cama tratándo se conciliar algo que no regresaría. 

Pensando, de nuevo ese extraño sueño, por mas vueltas que le daba no encontraba la razón de ser, ¿un nuevo enemigo?, ¿algo de su pasado? o ¿un nuevo aliado?. 

Todo comenzaba de la misma manera, se encontraba caminando por un páramo solitario y yermo, parecido a Death Queen Island, de pronto la Armadura de Fénix Ankoku se materializaba ante él obligándolo a ponerse en guardia en espera del enemigo. 

Mas de repente se llenaba de fisuras explotando en mil pedazos y dando paso a una nueva armadura del Fénix, parecida a la que usara en la Batalla de las Doce Casas, aunque de un diseño mas fino; el se acercaba para poder tocarla y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando esta se dividía sorpresivamente y escapaba hacia su dueño que no era mas que una silueta a lo lejos subida en un pequeño montículo, la armadura la rodeaba y cubría, lo único distinguible era un par de ojos negrisimos, su larga coleta y sus formas femeninas, de pronto un cosmo de fuego como el suyo emanaba de ella y... entonces se despertaba. 

Aunque este último había sido el más vivido de todos. 

- ¿Quién eres? - murmuró para sí. 

- Quizás lo sepas pronto Nii San 

Ikki volteó al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, encontrándose con Shun que le dedicaba esa calida sonrisa de siempre, su hermano era una persona bastante intuitiva y a la única a la que le confiaba todo, bueno casi todo. 

- ¿Eres adivino Shun? 

- ¡Je!, mmmh, pues no pero algo me dice que así será, dices que ella no porta al Fenix Ankoku, asi que quizas no sea mala tampoco. 

- Hablas como si en verdad fuera ella. 

- Dices que es una mujer y todas las veces la has soñado así, cuando un sueño es tan recurrente jamás esta lejos de la verdad. 

- Tienes razón, pero no hay que confiarse, nada nos asegura sus intenciones. 

- No lo sé Nii San, pero sabes que cuentas con nosotros para todo. 

- Lo sé Shun, lo sé. 

Los hermanos ya no dijeron nada más y se limitaron a observar el mar, Ikki sabía que su respuesta vendría de ahí, de alguna forma. 


	2. Capitulo 2

**:: AVE FENIX TERRA ::**

  
  


**= Capítulo 2 =**

  
  
  
  


- Me duele todo... 

En efecto, todos sus huesos parecian protestar al mas ligero movimiento, no le habia sentado bien haberse quedado dormida en aquella playa, de suerte que nadie se hubiera aparecido y la hubiera lastimado. Todo era tan confuso aun y ese molesto mareo empeoraba las cosas, como si un tifón la hubiera zarandeado. 

Se recargó en el ventanal, sintiendolo vibrar al paso de cada avion. Y cerró los ojos rememorando lo que hacia horas habia sucedido cuando despertó.   
  


--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---

  
  
__

Los primeros rayos del sol dieron directo a su rostro, traspasando sus parpados y cegandola con su claridad al abrir los ojos, involuntariamente habia puesto una mano frente a estos, hasta que logro habituarse y ver donde estaba. 

En una playa solitaria y aun era muy temprano, el sol todavia no despegaba del mar y las tonalidades propias del amanecer teñian el cielo provocando un efecto relajante en ella, sin mas, extendió las piernas y se apoyo en sus brazos para recargarse hacia atras, habia cerrado los ojos intentando llenar el vacio que habia en su mente, ¿como habia llegado ahi? 

Y entonces lo recordó... 

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente a la par que se incorporaba con brusquedad hacia el frente, mientras sentia como su corazon empezaba a latir con mas fuerza y un vertigo repentino casi la tumbaba; involuntariamente llevo las manos a su pecho intentando sentir. 

- Esto...esto de seguro fue un sueño, solo eso. 

- No, no lo fue... 

- ¿¡¡QUEEEEE!!!? 

Una voz suave y calmada se habia dejado oir, de un brinco se paró, volteando en todas direcciones buscando al que le habia hablado 

¿Donde estaba? 

Mas no encontro nada, no habia nadie, ni un alma en aquel lugar, solo ella y el mar con su suave oleaje. 

- Debo estarme volviendo loca o la falta de comida me ha afectado mas de lo que creia -murmuró. 

- No es así... 

De nuevo esa voz. Sintió un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo. 

-¡Agh! ¡me he vuelto loca! -pensó. 

Entonces creyo oir una pequeña risita... en su cabeza, 

- ¡Aaaagh! ¡creo que si me volvi loca! -penso casi lista a que le diera un ataque - Ok, respira hondo, vamos 'E', calmate, piensa y... 

- Si buscas una respuesta logica, esta no existe. 

- Esto es mas grave, ahora un producto de mi imaginacion suena mas inteligente que yo. - murmuró al borde de un colapso de nervios. 

- ¿Por qué no tratas de serenarte y volver a pensar en todo lo que vistes anoche, detalle a detalle? -habló de nuevo en tono tranquilizador lo que empezó a surtir efecto. 

Habia dado un largo suspiro totalmente resignada, ¿que podía perder aparte de la cordura?. Aquella voz interna le indico sentarse y relajarse, cosa que ocurrio poco a poco, era una voz bastante armoniosa y suave que parecia darle a entender que podia confiar en ella. 

Cruzo las piernas y volvio a cerrar los ojos como ella le indicara , gradualmente fue visualizando esa noche, la estrella fugaz, su persecusión, su encuentro con el fenix y después el cuadro mas inverosimil, ella rodeada por un anillo de fuego que la cubrió por completo, en ese ardiente capullo habia vuelto a ver sus visiones, pero esta vez una tras otra, sin volverse loca y manteniendo una compostura tal, como si desde hace mucho esperase ese momento. 

Su porte seguro, su seriedad, no podia creer que esa fuese ella, pero asi era, todo absolutamente todo, entendio era real y cerraba con broche de oro la imagen de esa ave introduciendose a su cuerpo, toda esa energía buyendo dentro de ella hasta que se disparó hacia el cielo, tan solo dejando en su pecho una lucecita que se había extinguido después. 

- ¿Me puedes sentir? -dijo al fin. 

- Si, estas aqui dentro - respondió tocando su pecho y cerrando los ojos para percibirla más - pero es que esto, se supone que cosas asi solo pasan en los cuentos de fantasia, en las peliculas de la tele, en las series de anime, bueno que se yo, no en el mundo real. 

- Vaya... pero, esto es la realidad y yo soy real, se que no te es facil teniendo en cuenta que has vivido toda tu existencia dentro del limite de lo que el grueso de la poblacion humana cataloga como 'normal', aunque ese es un termino bastante relativo teniendo en cuenta que lo que tu consideres normal, para alguien de algun otro lugar del mundo no lo es. 

- Bueno si, pero aqui y en china NO es normal eso de partir la tierra de un puñetazo, ni de mandar a un pobre tipo a estrellarse contra o atravezar una pared, ni lanzar rayos de energía o regresar del mismo infierno. 

Rió ante la retahila de argumentos y ademanes de la muchacha. 

- Debes tener en cuenta, algunos conocen "lo fuera de lo normal" desde su nacimiento y eso ya es Normal para ellos, otros traspasan esa delgada linea por azares de la vida, y otros tantos son obligados a ello y aun para ellos es dificil. 

- Vaya, eso suena razonable. 

- ... 

- Pero estoy feliz, es la primera vez que me siento feliz de despertar y saber que tengo ese algo que tanto busque. Aunque todavia no lo pueda creer. 

- Es cuestion de tiempo, ya lo veras. 

- Si, gracias. 

- Es mi deber.   
  


--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---

  
  


Y después. 

Estaba ahi en el aeropuerto de la capital, lista ha abandonar todo lo que hasta ahora habia conocido, su mundo, su pais, parte de su vida, para ir en pos de lo que para cualquiera seria una locura. 

- Ikki... eres real, ¿quien lo creería?, pero tu... ¿sabes de mi?... 

Esta vez levantó la vista, aviones iban y venian sin detenerse ni un solo segundo al igual que la gente y la imagen del cristal sonrió a la par que sus dos ojos negro azabache brillaban, esto apenas era el inicio, un inicio que le depararía mas sorpresas de las ella se pudiera imaginar. 

- No temas... 

De nuevo esa voz, ahora sabía quien era y ya no tenia miedo, "ella" la acompañaba y la protegía dandole la confianza de saber que aquella devastadora energía que ahora bullía en su interior no la mataría. 

_"Pasajeros con destino a Grecia, favor de abordar por la puerta 5."_

- Bien, ¡aqui vamos!. - y emprendió el camino con paso seguro.   
  


--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---

  
  


La vista no podía ser mas espectacular desde aquel pasillo enclavado en lo mas alto de uno de los tantos riscos, a través de sus enormes ventanas podía dominarse la vista de todo el santuario, lugar perfecto para la vigilancia, incluso se podía distinguir la pequeña villa de Rodorio y el puerto de Atenas junto a la costa, mientras el mar se hacia uno con el cielo. 

Pero Ikky sentado al borde de una de las ventanas parecía no prestarle atención, concentrado en sus propios pensamientos habia dirigido su vista hacia un punto indeterminado del paisaje, recordando lo que hacia un rato habia pasado.   
  
  
__

- Un 'alumno' -eso habia dicho Pegaso. 

- La tontería es inherente en ti Seiya - espeto con sarcasmo. 

Y se dio la media vuelta listo ha abandonar el recinto, harto de oir tantas tonterias juntas en un día. 

- No estoy bromeando Ikky, esto es en serio -respondió Seiya, ya acostumbrado a la manera de ser del Fenix. 

- No necesito uno -respondió secamente. 

- Vamos Ikky, ¿por qué no?, todos lo hemos hecho, se que aprecias tu armadura tanto como nosotros... 

"No, no lo sabes" 

- ... pero no siempre seremos los caballeros de bronce -terminó Hyoga. 

El Fenix no se movio, ni se molestó en voltear a verlos o decir nada. 

- Ikky... - su voz era tranquila como siempre, Shiryu despues de el era el mas maduro - el mundo no se detiene y nosotros no dejamos de evolucionar, hemos dado el siguiente paso, ya no podemos ser los caballeros de bronce por mas tiempo, Hyoga lo ha dicho, nuestro poder ha superado ese nivel desde hace mucho tiempo, lo sabes perfectamente bien y despues de lo que ha pasado... el puente ha sido quemado. 

Sabia a que se referia, los Santos dorados ya no estaban, era su deber tomar el lugar que se les habia asignado y no habia marcha atras. Tenia que darle la razon en eso al Dragón, pero solo, tan solo por esta vez no queria ser realista. 

- Lamento que sea asi - termino Shiryu. 

Captando en su voz un dejo de comprensión y agradeciendo el gesto le miro de reojo y asintió. 

Hacia mucho habia dejado de ser el Caballero de Bronce Fenix para escalar al nivel de un Santo dorado y mas alla, con la Kamei; un sustituto se habia vuelto necesario. 

"Sustituto" 

La palabra en si le parecía repugnante e indudablemnte lo ponia del peor humor posible. A veces el cambio no era agradable y el único consuelo que le hallaba a ese inexorable proceso era el hecho de que para este todavía tardaría años, los cuales debía aprovechar para entrenar a su Sucesor y perfeccionar el 7° y 8° sentido. 

Aun así, alzo la cabeza y respondió con un tajante NO, que dejo desconcertados a todos. Y reanudó su marcha. 

- ¡Alto ahi! - la voz femenina resonó fuerte y llena de autoridad, en un tono que no admitia replica y que logro frenar el avance del caballero mas indómito de los 88. 

Con desgana volteó a encarar a la fuente de aquella orden, delante y al centro de sus caballeros, sosteniendo su baculo con firmeza estaba ella, con esa mirada seria. 

- ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer las cosas tan dificiles?! - se cuanto significa Fenix para tí. 

Eso fue como haber recibido una descarga electrica y sintió que su cosmos se empezaba a elevar de pura furia, ella que podía saber, por muy diosa que fuera, entender el verdadero valor de Fenix era algo que ninguno en esa habitacion entendería jamás, incluido su hermano. 

Y ella lo leyó en sus ojos, aun asi le sostuvo la mirada con toda la autoridad de una diosa y con esa misma firmeza respondió. 

- Esta vez, no será como tu quieras, esa armadura tiene demasiado poder como para ser desperdiciado y tu lo sabes, busca un alumno e instrúyelo y esto, es una orden - terminó recalcando las 3 ultimas palabras sin dejar de verlo. Pidiendo con la mirada, le perdonase por ello. 

Antaño el la hubiera mandado al diablo o en este caso la hubiese insultado, pero la mujer habia ganado a pulso su respeto, simplemente dio la vuelta y salio de ahi, furioso. 

- Todo por amor... -musito la Diosa, mientras miraba de reojo a Seiya.   
  
  


Se recostó en la columna, recordar eso lo había agotado. 

Ni el poder, ni el tiempo valian tanto en ella, como la persona que lo perdio todo, tan solo por él. 

**"Esmeralda"**

Su vida. 

Sería una traición a ella dar Fenix ha alguien que no lo mereciera y para él eso incluia a todo la población del mundo. 

Nadie sería lo suficiente digno de ella, nunca... 


	3. Capitulo 3

**:: AVE FENIX TERRA ::**

  
  


**= Capítulo 3 =**

  
  
  
  


_Puerto de Atenas Grecia._   
  


Mucha gente por todos lados, de aqui y allá, turistas y griegos mezclandose entre ellos y ella perdiendose en toda esa marea de gente, esta era la grandiosa ciudad de Atenas, Grecia; de cara al Mediterraneo. La combinación perfecta entre lo moderno y lo antiguo, pensó. 

Podía distinguir a la perfección su esencia, bastante diferente a la de toda la gente que pasaba a su lado, la mayoría griegos, impregnados de una fina capa de esa energía, esencia de una tierra de dioses; la suya tenía ese sabor de occidente, Centroamericano, con un ligero olor a copal, vibrante, casi indescriptible, milenaria y serena. 

Nunca la habia percibido a pesar de llevar en la sangre solo la herencia de los indigenas de su pais, nunca hasta el encuentro con el Ave de Fuego. 

Dio un ultimo vistazo a la enorme cuesta que habia subido, sorprendentemente no se habia sentido cansada aun después de casi 18 horas de actividad, de tener que arreglar papeles, que el avion, que la aduana, que si su poco equipaje, que si no habia falsificado su carnet por su aspecto cuasi infantil que la hacian demasiado menor para los años que tenia, los motivos para estar ahi, etc. y finalmente la deliciosa cocina griega, "Comer", esa palabra era sagrada, que importaba si iba en pos de algo distinto, una meta casi utopica y fuera de este mundo, comer, era...¡comer! y por Dios que ese gustillo por los platos nadie se los quitaria. 

Sonrio, una sonrisa bonachona que le daba un aire inocente. Estaba en las ruinas y mas allá el Santuario, observó el vasto mar que se extendia y perdia en el horizonte lejano, entonces volvió su vista a la bulliciosa ciudad, dedicandole una sonrisa de despedida, muchas cosas iban a cambiar, ¿cuántas? ni ella misma lo sabía, pero sería algo que quedaría marcado en su ser por siempre. 

- Adios mi vida normal... - murmuró con un suspiro que denotaba emoción y temor, y se perdió entre la gente, mas alla de las ruinas, directo a un Santuario.   
  


--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---

  
  


Las actividades habian iniciado temprano, y ya era mediodia, el sol se hallaba en las alturas, cayendo inclemente sobre todos sus habitantes. 

Mas alla de la camara del maestro, Saori habia ido a orar acompañada de June que observaba con asombro y respeto a la Diosa de cabellos violetas. Raras veces habia tenido la oportunidad de sentir el poder de la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra justa, y jamás frente a sus ojos, hasta ese día, era un honor, lo sabía y se sentia feliz de que hubiese sido ella la elegida. 

Atenea Saori, rezaba, un rezo tranquilo al Omnipotente, pidiendo por la paz y el eterno descanso de sus fieles Santos Dorados que tanto habian hecho por ella y los 5. Rogando por su amado planeta, por sus amigos, por los fieles habitantes del santuario y porque Ikky entendiera que dar Fenix no era desvincularse de el, sentía comprenderlo y confiaba en que siendo como era no tardaria en aceptarlo. 

Con ese aliviado pensamiento, continuo sus oraciones en medio de un cosmos que vibraba tranquilo al igual que su corazón ya lejos de toda duda. Elevandose y extendiendose por todo el santuario cubriendo con amor a todos sus habitantes, June lo podía sentir como un abrazo protector y en un impulso que ni ella misma pudo contener, encendió su cosmos y se unió a su diosa, provocando un enlace casi instantaneo y percibiendo a su lado las distintas auras que fluctuaban en el Santuario. 

Solo se oyó el ruido como del cristal al quebrarse, la amazona habia perdido la mascara, pero no importaba. 

Saori se sintió complacida ante la subita compañía y se extendió mas allá de los limites hasta tocar la villa. 

Era un espectaculo por demás avasallador, en medio de ese gran cosmos dorado, nadie podría saber quien era la diosa en verdad, tanto por belleza como en el porte. 

Y en medio la gran calma del paisaje Griego. 

Hasta que, una perturbación repentina se dejó sentir en el espacio. 

Amazona y Diosa abrieron los ojos al instante, primero sorprendidas, mirandose una a otra sin hacerlo a la vez, aguzando los sentidos para captar por completo aquella manifestación que habia aparecido de la nada.   
  


--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---

  
  
En tanto que en Cabo Sunión, Ikky de Fenix corria a gran velocidad, dispuesto a ganarle la carrera a fuera lo que fuera que estuviese a punto de llegar al Santuario, directo a la Diosa que debian proteger, mas no por ella, sino por el.   
  


--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---

  
  


- ¡Viene del otro lado del Atlántico! - exclamó soprendida la amazona. 

En efecto un pequeño destello que el sol no habia podido opacar crecía poco a poco. E iba exactamente hacia ella, la amazona sin dudarlo se colocó delante de su Diosa, dispuesta a todo. Saori solo miraba con los labios apretados y los ojos fijos hacia Occidente. 

- ¿Un cosmos de dos tierras? - susurro con el semblante grave. 

La misteriosa estrella cruzó veloz el Puerto de Atenas, pasando sobre las ruinas y luego los senderos escarpados directo al Santuario. 

La joven de cabellos negros detuvo su caminata al sentir aquella perturbación, justo a tiempo para verla pasar sobre su cabeza, surcando el cielo y dejando tras de si una estela rojiza, la siguió con la vista hasta que la vio perderse en el interior del Santuario. 

- Ganó - y apuró su paso.   
  


--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---

  
  


Fue como un estallido al detenerse, las lenguas se extendieron por breves segundos y con una delicadeza increible se posó en el suelo, a los pies de la Diosa. 

Era como una flor hecha de fuego, que danzaba al compas del viento y no dejaba de crecer y decrecer frente a sus ojos,ansiosa, en espera de algo o de alguien. Eran tantas sensaciones pensó Saori. El cosmos le era familiar, solo alguien tenia un aura asi de indomita, pero habia algo mas docil en ella, olia a Grecia pero tambien a tierra sagrada de Occidente. 

- ¡Es Ikky! 

El grito de la amazona la sacó del breve trance, el Fenix subia por entre los picos de la montaña directo hacia ella, o mas bien, directo a aquella flor de fuego. Un brinco mas y cayó frente a ella. Miró a su diosa, preguntando con aquellos intensos ojos azules, si tenia algo que ver con todo ello, mas sus ojos confundidos le dieron la respuesta. 

Como si supiera quien era el, la llama aumentó hasta elevarse por encima de sus cabezas, formando ante los atónitos ojos de Ikky un majestuoso y delicado Fenix. 

- ¡¿OTRO FENIX?! - la voz de Hyoga se dejó oir con fuerza en el lugar, haciendo voltear a los tres, detrás del Cisne, Shun, Seiya y Shiryu miraban con tanta o mas sopresa la enorme ave de fuego. 

El ave, poco a poco fue reduciendo ante todas las miradas, hasta descubrir en su interior una armadura, mas pequeña y con un diseño mas fino y delicado que la que Ikky poseía. 

- ¿Tu la trajiste Saori? 

- No Shiryu, solo llego directo hacia mi como una bola de fuego y hasta que Ikky aparecio se transformó en el Fenix. 

- Se parece mucho a la primera armadura de Ikky - apunto Shun y volteó a ver a su hermano - Nii San... ¿Era asi? 

Ikky solo asintió, en efecto era identica a la armadura que habia soñado todas esas noches, pero lo mas sorprendente era el que hubiera sabido donde estaba y lo reconociese, porque en ese cosmos habia reconocimiento hacia el, de Fenix a Fenix. 

- Oigan... - llamó June - ¿Y el portador? 

Antes de que alguno pudiera responder, un enorme resplandor de fuego se alzó justo a donde eran las afueras del santuario, simultaneamente a como Ikky se doblaba sobre si mismo llevandose una mano a la cabeza. 

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS!! 

- ¡¡IKKY!! 

Shun sostuvo a su hermano, antes de que cayera. 

- ¡Ikky!, ¿estas bien?, ¡Contesta! 

- Ella.... es ella... la acabo de oir gritar. -respondió el Fenix por lo bajo.   
  


--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---

  
  


¡PAF! 

No habia sido el mejor de los aterrizajes pero no tenia tiempo para pensarlo, Kiki se levantó frente a un grupo igual de sorprendido que el. 

- ¡Lady Atenea, hacia allá!, ¡alguien! 

Sin pensarselo mas, rodearon al elfo. 

- ¿Crees poder llevarnos Kiki? - preguntó el Dragon. 

- Claro, no olvides que fui alumno del Santo de Aries. - respondió con orgullo. 

- A pesar del mal aterrizaje. - lo bromeó Seiya olvidando por un instante la seriedad del momento. 

- ¡Hey!, ¡fue culpa de la chica! 

- Entonces... - Shun volteó a su hermano - ...si es mujer. 

- ¡Dejense de cosas y vamonos ya! - ordenó Ikky 

- ¿Listos? 

- ¡Si! - respondieron al unísono. 

Y desaparecieron. 


End file.
